full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
The Foxes and the Talon pt.1
Peter gets into huge trouble, as he runs into a foxy thief... that gets the hots for him. Synopsis Late at night in the city district of Everett, a female fox sneaks into the jewel store, and steals a large amount of diamonds. As she is making her escape, she is stopped by Alpha, who was looking for the thief making off with jewels the past few nights. The were vixen then begins to hit on Alpha, he is joined by Kylie aka Gothina who reveals her knowledge of the thief's species. As Gothina goes into knowledge mode, the thief uses a smoke bomb to escape and reveals her name to be Moxy as she escapes. Using a grappling line, Moxy managed to get some distance from them, only to discover that Alpha managed to keep up with her using his knowledge of the roofs in Everett. She then continues to hit on Alpha who doesn't know how to handle it since he has never been hit on before. He is further distracted by Moxy kissing him on the lips then makes her escape, and leaving Alpha to try to explain to the other who witnessed the kiss what happened. The next day at Talbot Hall, Peter is eating breakfast beating himself up about last night when his grandfather walks in, and notices the lipstick on Peter's face. This causes Peter to clean it off and explain what happened last night. Sir John says he probably would've reacted the same way since he and Peter's luck with woman seems to be the same as him seeing he was in the same situation with his wife as Peter and Christie are right now. Sir John then tells Peter he got a call from Ashley asking if he could go to her house formally dressed on Saturday for a party. That night at the Norwest residence, Peter in a tux finds Christie and Ashley there as well who are helping with Ashley's party and that Christie is now working part time at the cafe for summer vacation. Ashley pulls Peter to the stage where it is revealed to be a dating auction to raise money for the wildlife in Washington and Peter is a candidate. Peter is reluctant to due to not having any experience with dating, but Ashley says he can consider it her saying thanks for the lycan training, and to improve on his woman interaction skills due to last night. When Peter is presented, he doesn't seem to be getting any bids leading to Christie to consider bidding, until a girl named Rose Moxen won by bidding $100,000 on him. Peter goes to meet his date where Rose reveals that she only bid on him to get him off the hook and to support the charity. At first she says he doesn't have too, but changes her mind thinking it could be fun to tease him. They agree to meet tomorrow at noon as she leaves her contact info with Peter, kisses him on the cheek, and leaves with Peter, Ashely, and Christie stunned at what happened. Characters Introduced *Rose 'Moxy' Moxen Category:Chapters